1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to windows for mass transit vehicles and, in particular, concerns an apparatus and method for reconfiguring bus windows so as to replace rubber retention members with metal retention members that define a space to receive a sacrificial layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mass transit vehicles, for example buses and trains and the like, typically have a plurality of windows positioned adjacent the seats of the mass transit vehicles. One difficulty that mass transit vehicle operators experience is that passengers sitting inside the mass transit vehicle will often use sharp objects to scratch the glazing of the window thereby damaging the appearance of the window. Over time, mass transit vehicles, particularly those used in large urban areas, can have windows that are significantly obscured with scratched glazings that may contain offensive comments and slogans. Replacement of the glazing can be a particularly expensive proposition given the difficulty of removing the glazing from the window and the expense of purchasing a replacement sheet of glazing that is specifically sized to meet the contours of particular window opening of the mass transit vehicle.
To address this particular need, sacrificial layers are often positioned at the inner surface of the glazing wherein the sacrificial layer is interposed between the rider of the mass transit vehicle and the inner surface of the glazing. Typically, the sacrificial layer is a layer of inexpensive acrylic or plastic that can be more easily removed and replaced than the underlying glazing. Hence, users who would otherwise attempt to damage the glazing end up damaging the sacrificial layer that can then be easily replaced.
One common mechanism for retaining the sacrificial layer is to position a rubber gasket in the window frame so as to extend around the periphery of the opening of the window frame. This gasket can then define a space into which the edges of the sacrificial layer can be positioned so as to retain the sacrificial layer adjacent the glazing. Such a gasket also retains the glazing of the window within the frame. Thus, when the sacrificial layer and/or the glazing of the window is to be replaced, the rubber gasket needs to be removed from the frame. After the sacrificial layer and/or the glazing of the window is replaced, the gasket, frequently a new set, is repositioned in the window frame.
One difficulty with the use of such a rubber retainer is that replacement of the rubber can be a very time consuming and costly endeavor. In particular, the rubber retainer must be removed from the window frame, and over time such rubber retainer can no longer be used. Consequently, a new rubber retainer must then be installed into the window frame to replace the damaged rubber retainer. Installation of such a rubber retainer is often a very difficult and time consuming process which is even more exacerbated by the fact that most mass transit vehicles have multiple windows that require multiple retainers.
Hence, there is an ongoing need for window protectors and, in particular, sacrificial window protectors that can be more easily replaced at a reduced cost. To this end, there is a need for a reusable retainer for use in conjunction with the sacrificial layers.